naruto arms
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: banished naruto flee the elemental nations using a justu he got from the kyubi which sends him several years into the past and on the other side of the world in the body of a baby their he lives his life as everyone favorite enchanter asuma but alas his past decide to show its face but he not willing to throw his new life away so easly. naruto;asuma;/yukie paring


/jutsu/

enchantment

-kyubi/demon thought talk-

=kyubi/ demon thought=

;summon talk;

'summon talk'

chapter one banished

Naruto walked to the council chambers in thought. He knew why the council had called him to talk about but he would have never have fathomed what would transpire that day.

He opened the door but did so in an awkward way, causing the wooden door engraved with many seals to creak loudly. As he walked in, the heads of the six civilians, eight shinobi clan heads and the Hokage all turned to stare at the figure entering their chambers.

"Good," Tsunade spoke with a clear voice. "Now that Naruto is here, we may begin this meeting."

A man, missing one arm and heavily bandaged on his other arm and face, spoke up from his seat located near the Hokage's own.

"In lieu of recent events considering the Uchiha's...betrayal, and the usage of "It's" chakra, and considering that Naruto Uzumaki is a wild card, I propose that we banish Uzumaki indefinitely."

The members of the civilian section quickly agreed and voiced their agreements with cheering and the occasional mutter of 'Demon's getting out of here'.

"No!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands down on the bench in front of her, causing it to crack due to the force of her anger combining with her incredible strength.

"If anything, he should only be banished for three years, after that period he will be ordered to return or risk being marked as a missing nin with a Capture-on-sight order."

Naruto looked up at the figure he considered to be his surrogate grandmother with hurt and betrayal shining clear in his eyes, tears threatening to spill.

Tsunade turned her head to Naruto, her expression neutral like the cold surface of a rock.

"You are to turn in your headband and-" before she could finish her sentence, the blond haired boy yelled at her. The pain of betrayal from someone close to him making his eyes sting.

"FINE! I have bled for this village and taken so much shit from it but no more. If this is how I am treated because of something I couldn't control, then I say You know what? Fuck you all!" he ripped his headband off his forehead and the necklace he won off Tsunade when he first met her and threw them at her before using a shunshin to leave, surprising many of the council members who thought he didn't know the technique.

At Naruto's Apartment

Naruto arrived in his apartment and quickly ran to his secret hiding spot and opened it. He quickly pulled out his inheritance; a large fortune and the scrolls left by his father and mother.

Yes, he knew of his heritage that those who knew had tried to hide greatly. He learned of it by accident when he stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals where he accidentally opened a blood seal that held a letter written by his father and mother to him. He confronted his surrogate grandfather about it and the aged Hokage gave Naruto was was rightfully his in secret. With a heap load of techniques both ninjutsu and taijutsu along with his mother and fathers weapons which where a katana from his mother that was average length but had a solid black blade with a red dragon on both side of the blade and a weapon know as a sword cane which a hidden weapon that looks like a cane but is actually a straight sword in a sheath that looks like a cane the weapon is 20" with the hilt in the shape of a open mouthed dragons head with ruby's in its eyes, he trained and would definitely think that if his 'friends' and everyone else knew about his actual strength, they would be surprised to learn that he was at Sannin Level via use of the shadow clone jutsu and its memory transfer.

Sealing his inheritance away, he quickly left the village in the stillness of the night without telling a soul. a few hours later he stopped in wave he briefly visited tazuna and his family for a bit an told them what happened back in the village they where beyond pissed when the found out about why he was banished so they decided to cancel the trade agreement they had with the leaf and made one with the just out of war mist village. naruto laughed his ass off at their plan and suggested send word to everyone who had a alliance with the leaf because of him oh tazuna an his family broke our in demonic grins since all of the leafs alliance and trade agreements where because of naruto an hearing he was banished would cause them to break their contracts with the leaf so they set off to send several courier hawks and ship to the land of birds, demon country, spring country, the hidden sand village, and the waterfall village the leaf shall rue the day the banished naruto. naruto decided to visit zabuzas and haku's grave one last time before leaving but not before he took zabuza sword Kubikiribocho as his own in order to honor zabuzas memory he quickly departs towards the harbor and charterd a boat to spring which would take a couple but he nevered plan on ariving in spring that night he quickly went through handseals for a jutsu he learned form kyubi that would send him to a diffrent world but it came with the price of deaging him back to a baby. when he finaly finished the last seal he took one last look around the room to make sure he was alone. with that he called out the technique /demon secret art: world gate justsu/ he was then engulfed in a coccon of purple black energy then vanished unknowing of the four people were one their way to the leaf that would turn the the villages world upside down.

end


End file.
